


help a sister out

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Gen, jemma and lance as siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma sends her brother Lance on an errand, and he may require some help from Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	help a sister out

Their rooms are right next to each other, so she doesn’t even have to shout his name that loud and he hears it just fine. He’d normally ask what she wants by shouting back instead of lazily dragging himself there, but this time she sounds like she’s whining so he pulls out his earphones and heads to her room.

He knocks on the door but it’s unlocked and she called him in the first place so he walks in. She’s curled up on the bed, looking even smaller than she already is, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and clutching her stomach like she’s in quite a lot of pain.

Lance takes a moment to be thankful that he’s not a woman.

“Hey,” she says softly, and he even feels bad for her. “I need you to do me a favor.”

He finds himself slightly panicked by that. How can he possibly be of use in a situation like this?

“Um, yeah, sure.” It would take her a lot more than this to get anything from him in a normal situation, but right now he’s still thankful he doesn’t have to put up with something as painful as these goddamn cramps seem to be on a monthly basis. So today, he’s going to be the nice, considerate brother Jemma needs, and then when she’s better he can say she owes him one.

“Can you go buy me some tampons?”

“ _Me_?” He backtracks. “Can’t you ask— Where’s mom?” Not at home, is the answer, he remembers as soon as the question is out of his mouth. “ _Shit_ — You want _me_ to go to a drugstore and buy _tampons_?”

She glares at him in disbelief and then shakes her head like she should’ve expected that. “Bloody hell, men are pathetic,” she grumbles. He should probably rethink his attitude the next time he’s about to argue with a girl in pain. “It’s not that hard, Lance!”

She groans as she pulls a pillow from behind her and presses it against her belly. “ _Please_.”

He sighs. “Alright, alright,” he says reluctantly. “I’ll go.”

She gives him a grateful smile.

—

It’s only when he gets to the drugstore that he realizes buying tampons requires knowing a bit more about what you’re supposed to buy than just “tampons”. There’s like, almost an entire wall of them.

Already starting to regret doing this, he takes a look at some of the many different produts in front of him.

If he’s being honest, he doesn’t understand any of it. Why are most of them pink? It’s not like they need to make these pink so that girls know it’s female, for god’s sake. And there are a bunch of different kinds— _Radiant_ , what the hell? There’s a yellow one that seems identical to the pink one except for the color.

He needs help. Urgent, female help.

So he calls Skye.

“What kind of tampons does Jemma like?” He asks.

Skye bursts into laughter. Asshole. “How am I supposed to know, weirdo?”

“You’re her best friend!” He says exasperatedly. Aren’t girl friends supposed to know stuff like this about each other? “She’s in pretty bad shape and asked me to buy tampons but I have no clue how.”

“Do I look like a fucking tampon consultant to you?” She says, still laughing. _Asshole_. “You should’ve asked her what she wanted!”

“I didn’t know—” He trails off. “She was in pain and I forgot.”

“Hold on, I’ll text her,” she says, much to Lance’s relief.

While waiting for her response, he walks across the hallway back and forth for some reason. It just seems weird to be standing in front of the female products section like an idiot.

**Skye** [04:22PM]: _your bro needs to know what brand of tampons you want_  
 **Jemma Simmons** [04:22PM]: _Right, I forgot to tell him that. I’ll text him._

Skye waits until Lance gets her text. He stays on the call with her and reads Jemma’s text out loud, then says, “Alright, I can do this.”

She snorts.

**Skye** [04:22PM]: _he probably thought he’d find like one package written “tampons”  
_ **Jemma Simmons** [04:23PM]: _What a genius.  
_ **Skye** [04:23PM]: _ok then feel better soon <3  
_ **Skye** [04:23PM]: _i’ll make him buy you chocolate  
_ **Jemma Simmons** [04:23PM]: _Thank you! x_

“Found it!” He says excitedly, relieved that he can finally get out of the female products section.

“Also, you should definitely buy her chocolate,” Skye suggests. “Jemma loves white chocolate.”

“Oh, _that_ you know,” he complains.

“Shut up and buy your sister some chocolate, and Advil if she doesn’t have it.”

He snorts. “I’m pretty sure she has _Advil_ , Skye, thank you for your help. Bye.”

“ _Rude_.”

(He buys Advil anyway. Just to be sure.)

—

“I can’t believe you actually brought chocolate,” Jemma says when he comes back and gives her his purchases. “Thanks.”

He smirks. “You owe me one.”

She eats a piece of the chocolate before speaking again.

“Sure, when you need me to buy you tampons and Advil, I’ll be glad to help.”

 


End file.
